The disclosure relates generally to optical communication cables and related hardware, and in particular to fiber optic cables, hardware, and network solutions involving mid-span access of fibers. Optical communication cables have seen increased use in a wide variety of electronics and telecommunications fields. Optical communication cables may contain or surround one or more optical communication fibers. The cable provides structure and protection for the optical fibers within the cable. As buried Fiber-to-the-Home (FTTH) installations become more prevalent, a low cost, efficient Network Access Point for 1 or 2 users is needed in order to contain deployment connectivity costs, particularly in rural applications.